And 6 Makes Three
by Mable
Summary: The twins have pined over 6 for a while, but have been detoured by their particular wishes. This changes one night when, in a surprise, 6 seemingly makes the first move, but will 3 and 4 get the outcome they desire? 3x6x4, Soul!Bonding, Request.


**Mable: You wouldn't believe the sudden influx of requests I just got! 8D It's been so long since I got this many! It makes me wonder if it's because 9's been airing on TV, or I think it may have been from what I checked. Anyway, this is the first request for guest reviewer RT. RT; I hope you enjoy this and that I managed to get everything you wanted! ^-^ I don't own 9, Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **And Six Makes Three**_

When it came to romance, Three and Four had always been interested at a distance. It occurred to them early on that they were at a mark disadvantage to finding romantic partners for themselves. Firstly, because they both looked like children. Neither of them could change the fact that they were small and excitable, they could just try to be mature and hoped eventually the others would catch on. Next, because they were so similar the others treated them mostly like a single unit instead of two different twins.

Indeed, Three and Four spent a lot of time together, but the brothers were only physically identical. Three was bolder, Four was more quiet. Three was the stronger one, Four was the more sensitive one. Four was able to show videos better and Three would be there to catch him when he was finished. As such, the twins were not a unit, but nobody seemed to get close enough to notice that. The final reason was one that almost contradicted with the last one, but was just enough to finally halt their chances.

The twins were born at the same time. They nearly shared a soul, shared a catalogue, shared a Library, and shared interests. So when it came to possible mates, they wanted to share that too. However, three Stitchpunk relationships had not been done and none of the others seemed to be interested. The closest was a short period of time where Nine and Five somewhat competed over Seven. Both of them tried to fairly win her, but eventually decided that it wasn't worth shattering their close relationship, so they cut a number out of the equation.

To everyone's surprise, it was ironically Seven herself. Nine and Five shortly afterwards became a couple and had been happy. Seven recovered and eventually got together with Eight, who she had been with long ago. Then there was One and Two, who both pretended that they were fine not having mates, but who were obliviously still sharing a bed every night. Almost everyone had a significant other except for them. That was, except for one last Stitchpunk, which was Six.

They didn't just settle on Six because he was free. Three had realized that he had feelings for the Artist before Nine, Five, and Seven's situation occurred. He had naturally gone to his brother who, to his delight, revealed that he also had a soft spot for Six. Instead of being like Nine and Five, Three and Four pined for Six together. They knew that it was a risky relationship though. The last thing they wanted was for the others to say it was wrong because they were siblings; even though they were both attracted to Six and it didn't involve being attracted to each other.

For a long while the librarians had done nothing. They made no courting attempts or tried to approach Six with a romantic proposition. They were simply friendly to Six, helpful to Six, and spent their time apart 'whispering' about the striped artist. He was certainly eccentric, there was no doubt, but both of the twins had been won over by his charm. Alas, they were certain that they would pine indefinitely, and it was only because of fate that their situation suddenly changed to a much different one.

It was a quiet evening and the twins had just lit their oil lamp to prepare for their nightly work. Everything had seemed fine enough until they suddenly received an unexpected visitor to their study. None other than Six entered into the study and silently sat down by the lamp. He set down his ink well and laid out a clean piece of paper, preparing to start drawing. Both Three and Four felt their pulses perk at seeing their visitor arrive. They looked to one another, confused, but gave him his space.

Six was a little flighty and often misread gestures. Though it seemed like he wouldn't notice emotional cues, Six did, and incidentally would read too much into them. If they approached him with curiousness, he was bound to assume that he made them uncomfortable and would flee. He had done it before in the past. So Three and Four kept their distance and continued to work, curiously looking over every once in a while, to see what Six was doing. He simply continued to draw with focused hands on a particular image.

Occasionally, Six would look upwards at the twins. He would study them for a few seconds before looking away again. Four noticed this at one point and questioned his twin. Three saw it as well and just assumed that the Artist was looking at them to check that they were still there. They went back to work and weren't too concerned. It wasn't until a while later, once it was genuinely late at night, that Six stood from his kneeling position. He clutched the drawing in his hands, but had it facing towards himself so that the twins couldn't see it at first.

"Umm… Three, Four, can I show you something?... If you're busy, we don't have- Oh!" Six was cut off by the twins abruptly hopping down from the book's pedestal and running before him, optics flickering in incredible curiosity. He gave a tiny smile, but it was bubbling with excitement. "I, umm, I drew this and, well, here!" he finished the sputtering by turning the drawing around. There, printed on the paper, was an ink sketch of the two standing together. It was an excellent one too; Six clearly gave it his all.

Four clasped his hands together in delight and Three beamed wide, then they both took the drawing with one of their hands, holding it together. "I was hoping you'd like it," Six meekly murmured. "I've… I've been wanting to draw you both." Suddenly the drawing became a lot less interesting. Three's head snapped to look at Six instantly while Four took a few extra seconds, then peeked over the paper. Six looked between them and a soft green light appeared in his face; he was blushing. "I didn't- I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

Three and Four looked to each other in surprise and confusion. Three asked in a split second if Four noticed behavior patterns that he was. Four agreed with them and suspected something more was going on. They then both looked back to Six abruptly. Six looked between them again, then meekly grasped his key. He looked like he wanted to say something, but backed down. "So, umm, I'm glad you like it." He turned and prepared to leave. In a split second Four looked to Three and Three circled Six, stopping him with raised hands.

Six was surprised by the gesture and equally nervous. He looked back to see Four behind him, still holding the drawing in his hands. His mismatched optics were filled with questioning. The twins had their own, but they could only tilt their heads questioningly as they couldn't speak. Three reached out and laid a hand on Six's arm. Four followed suit, mimicking his twin as he held the drawing with his other hand. "Umm…" Six was even more anxious, but he seemed to acknowledge that they wanted more answers.

They had him cornered and he looked towards the floor submissively. "I… I just wanted to draw you, like I said… I think you're- both of you are very photogenic." There was both something in the wording and the tone that caught the twins off guard. Firstly, Six never seemed to use words that complex. Not because he couldn't or was less intelligent, but because he was simply too suppressed most of the time to play with his words. Next, his tone sort of sounded like it carried something on it, almost like a sort of longing.

Normally the twins would've shrugged this off, but these now affection starved Stitchpunks were hoping for something more. So much, in fact, that they were willing to cling to anything. Three and Four looked to each other again, double guessing themselves, and Six now looked a little confused. "Umm… Is something wrong?" In response, Three suddenly turned to him, smiled wide, and gave him a tight hug. Six gasped, Four stared in alarm, and it took Three a few moments before he reigned himself in, moving back and looking to Six expectantly.

Six's reaction wasn't exactly unexpected. He broke into a few stutters and suddenly dismissed himself, taking a step back from the two. "I just- I- Thank you. I hope you keep the drawing and like the drawing, and I have to go draw." In an instant, Six was hurrying over to grab his inkwell and paper, looking more embarrassed than ever. The two brothers stared after him silently. Then Four sent Three a slightly scolding look while Three returned it with a sheepish one; apologizing for his over excited behavior. They then looked at the drawing again.

It truly was a beautiful gift, and Four hugged it to his chest eagerly as a green blush spread across his cheeks. Then he followed by inquiring about how wonderful it felt to hug Six, if it was as nice as they had considered. Three eagerly agreed that it had been. They continued to gush over the drawing and only afterwards returned to work. They supposed that Six would be awkward for a few days and then they would return to normality once again. The twins didn't expect that Six would return again that night.

But Six was unpredictable, it seemed, and a few hours later he did slip back into the study. Three had been gluing an article about a crop festival to their book when he just happened to look back and see the Artist. Six was standing at the entrance to the study, peering around and barely looking in. The twin looked ahead quickly, pretending that he hadn't seen, and discreetly flickered for his sibling. Four appeared around the book and Three alerted him to the striped one's presence. Four stared a few seconds longer before trying to help his brother.

Six could see that they saw him, but because they were looking away he had enough nerve to move in. He wandered over towards them and stood before the book. His mismatched optics stared upwards at them with a sort of wonder. Though there was also hesitance and fear as well. "…Umm… Guys, I need- Can we talk?" The twins dropped the act and promptly hopped down and hurried to him. This time they stopped in front of him, not daring to make the same mistake as before. The Artist smiled a little and clutched his key.

"I didn't mean to leave so quickly…" Six admitted. "I… I didn't plan to come back, either… But I can't- I can't pretend I'm not- and we've been… Hold on." The Artist stopped and tried to regain himself. As he did, Three and Four patiently waited. They looked to each other, looked to him, and had the hardest time holding themselves back. "…I remember being in the trench." Six's sudden comment caused both Three and Four to straighten in alertness. "I can remember most of it. Waking there, laying there, waiting there…"

The artist's quiet tone changed as a smile appeared, almost unbelievably. "But then, I remember, you two came with the others to get me. I was just so happy to see you both! I-… I never forgot that…" Green light settled on his cheeks as he tightened his grip on his key. "I've been thinking about it a lot since… Since recently… Just seeing your faces; it was such a relief, such a happiness. Nothing has ever compared. Even now, I…" He looked between them and cut off, suddenly unable to continue. They were again waiting on edge for him to continue.

"I feel good when I see you two…" Six quietly admitted with a smile. "I feel… Safe and special… And happy." Then he took a slight step towards Three, looking to him and then his brother, and carefully waited to see if either would be upset. Neither had any reaction beyond their current interest. Then Six detached his hands from his key and hesitantly reached forward, towards the hooded male who had hugged him before. To Three's surprise, Six actually now returned the hug with his own, warm embrace.

Three immediately hugged back. He was surprised, but thrilled by the sign of affectionate, and eagerly looked to his twin. Four took a small step closer and was clearly worried about making the Artist too uncomfortable. If, in fact, he only really wanted to hug Three, then it would've probably been uncomfortable if Four just barged in on the act. Yet as Four slowly moved to his side, putting an arm around his back, Six turned to look at him expectantly with a welcoming smile. Four threw caution to the wind and hugged as well.

Three and Four had been closer to Six than they had ever been before. The closest burst of affection and it was between all three of them. So tender, so warm and close, and the twins weren't sure if they could let the artist go. Then the striped male quietly asked, "Could I stay with you two tonight? I-I know this is sudden, but… I want to stay with you." Naturally, Three and Four gave eager smiles, and then began to eagerly coax him into the back. "Oh, umm, you don't have to stop what you're doing now," Six pointed out.

Three had one hand and Four had the other as they guided him through the study. In one of the back cubbies, one at the bottom so they didn't need to ride the lift, was the twins' bedroom. The front was blocked by a single book and a curtain that they held open for him. Inside it looked like a relatively normal bedroom. Six had expected the twins to have separate beds, but they instead had one large one topped with soft, cotton bedding. Seeing it made Six a little more modest, but he continued along with them.

Four dragged down the blankets and slipped underneath, looking back to Six and patting on the bed. Though his focus suddenly shifted as he noticed, past Six, that Three had changed. It had to have appeared on the way to the cubby as they would've noticed it before then. Yet, somehow, Three hadn't yet noticed that his chest was lightly glowing. Four noticed, but he was the only one. His optics widened, his smile became more awkward, and he lightly pointed to his own chest to signal his twin. Three blinked and only then looked down.

The second he saw the green light he tried to cover it with his hands. Yet it still spilled out of his front. Four couldn't believe it; again his twin brother was risking their newfound closeness with Six. This time, however, it was something much less innocent than a hug. Three and Four were both acutely aware of what it meant when one's soul alit inside their front. They knew for a fact that it was something that involved the mating ritual. What they didn't know was whether or not Six knew what it was, or how he would react if he did.

Three turned away to try and recover while Six got into bed beside Four. He still smiled obliviously and the moment he was in the center of the bed, Four began to affectionately fuss over him. He fixed the pillows underneath him, briefly played with his yarn, and tugged the blankets over his body. By time Six became curious towards why Three wasn't joining them, the twin turned back towards them to reveal that he had suppressed the glow from his soul. Four silently exhaled in relief while Six obliviously watched the male, giving a shy smile as Three got on the bed as well.

The twin embraced the artist again while intending on keeping him calm and comfortable. By time Three pulled back, the glow had returned, and Four gave a flatly exasperated look at seeing it. Six immediately noticed it this time and was obviously staring. Three's optics flickered in alarm, trying to somehow explain or excuse the phenomenon. He slid backwards along the bed, sliding out and landing heavily on the floor. Right afterwards, Six crawled off of the bed and stumbled towards the curtain.

"I- Umm- I'm sorry- I just remembered I needed to… To draw! It's important, it's for One, I'm not tired anyway." Four reached outwards towards him desperately and tried to stop him. Yet Six flew through the curtain and was gone once more. Four gave a silent exhale and leaned over the edge of the bed, looking unimpressed at his brother, then mock praising his work through flickers. Three forced a smile, but was rather disappointed, and sent a saddened look back towards the curtain. This time they were sure that Six wouldn't return.

An hour or so passed. Three had moved to lay in bed, face down, and moped about his self-control. Four had opened a small book on the floor and was doing a little reading. Both of them weren't preparing to stay awake much longer, but these plans changed quickly. Without any warning, Six suddenly slipped back through the curtain, alerting the two with a soft cough. Four and Three both looked over to him in surprise. "Umm, hello…" he squeaked out. He clutched his key and nearly shivered under their gaze.

The twins were absolutely surprised and climbed to their feet, dashing over to Six and stopping before him inquisitively. The striped artist moved like he was going to step back until he caught himself. "I… I'm sorry I left again," Six managed to get out. "When I saw your… Your light like that it surprised me. I didn't know what it meant and after what happened I just…" He laid a pen tipped hand on his front. "Right after I left I began to glow too. I don't know what it means, but I… I think you do?" The statement was more like a question.

Three and Four considered not admitting it at first, but then buckled down and did with identical nods. "I still- I still want you both…" Oddly enough, Six ended that comment there. The twins weren't sure if it meant to sound that suggestive. "Could you… Show me? Teach me what the glow means?" Three didn't have to think; he nodded eagerly as he stared at Six with the same shock. Four took a few more seconds before he nodded in agreement. Six smiled as he had before. Though this time he had a little more confidence with it.

Three and Four both reached out to take Six's hands, just as they had before, and guided him to sit down on the bed. Once he was sitting, Three and Four struggled to explain through hand gestures what the glowing soul meant. It was obvious that Six couldn't understand what they were trying to portray to him. Soon they gave in and decided to move in closer, attempting to show him more physically. The striped male didn't turn them away. It was Three who moved in first. He affectionately pressed his cheek against Six's and gently nuzzled into it.

Three's hand slid upwards to affectionately caress Six's yarn, and he couldn't help but smile when the artist gave a soft sigh in response. He flickered back to Four, pointing out that Six clearly hadn't been touched much. Four tentatively stepped forwards, flickering in agreement and then adding that they would have to change that. He moved to Six's other side and tried to coax his hands off of his key. Six slowly released the metal object one finger at a time. By time it was free, Four gave a silent chuckle and leaned forwards to reward him with a kiss on the cheek.

He then watched his twin as he took the time to move the key behind Six, so that it would no longer block his front. Four now took a turn to affectionately pet down Six's front and belly, trying to coax out the light. Six completely submitted to the twins and allowed them to do as they liked. Everything felt so good to the touch starved artist. He generally pulled back from the others. Sure, he got friendly contact with Five and Nine, and received parental affection from Two and protection from One, but never had he been handled so closely.

Six could only watch in awe. With Four's spare hand, he held Six's right one and locked their fingers. Three had Six's left and raised it to his mouth to shower it in kisses. His free hand continued to play with Six's yarn. Both were so involved in the pleasure they intended to give and didn't seem too eager in what they would get back. Suddenly Six felt a spark of adoration and, with it, a bright green tinge began to glow underneath his opening. He looked down towards it and stared in both wonder and confusion.

The glow was much brighter than before; Three and Four had brought out a much stronger reaction with their gentle touches. Three and Four themselves seemed awfully proud that they were able to provoke such a response. The two fidgeted around a little bit before Four moved further in front of Six and Three moved further towards the back of him. Three now began to affectionately rub Six's back and shoulders, as though trying to keep him calm. In front, Four began to work on figuring out how to open Six's front.

Before he even had a chance to explain, the librarian twin managed to get him open and got a glimpse of his hidden metal and soul. Almost immediately, his optics locked in on something and his desire to learn suddenly overtook his focus. Four reached in and tapped at something inside Six, then beckoned his twin to look. Three's brows furrowed and he looked too. They focused in on a strange, slender tank against his frame, connected to wires that headed to his arms.

"That's- That's for my ink," Six squeaked out, a little embarrassed at being studied. "Nobody else has it. Two said it's just me." This brought out a new sort of eagerness between the two. They continued to poke around inside and Three took a hand in his own, massaging the wrist and hand, trying to see if any ink would come out. Six couldn't even manage to say anything beyond a few stutters as he gawked at the scene. "It might- I might not- I might be empty," Six babbled out.

Yet right afterwards he was proved wrong by a small amount of ink bubbling at the tips of his fingers. Three eagerly looked over it while Four looked to Six, noticing his discomfort. He moved in with a reassuring smile and cupped his cheeks. After a few pets, Four leaned in and pressed his lips to Six's. The motion surprised the artist, but he eagerly kissed back as the twin affectionately played with his yarn. Six's soul pulsed with light in response. Three took the opportunity to move from Six's ink reserves to his clearly revealed soul.

He tested the way it would react if he trailed his fingers through it; Six reacted with a choked moan and another flare of the soul. Interesting, Six seemed able to feel the touch on his soul. It fascinated Three who recorded what he was seeing as he continued his ministrations. Four could feel his own soul glowing at the burning kiss that seared his lips. Six was so warm, so unfamiliar, and yet so receptive to what they did. Yet Three and Four had yet to know whether or not Six would be accepting with what they really wanted.

Once they had Six reclined on the bed, glowing brighter than ever, and had him relaxed enough, they went ahead with their inquiry. Three and Four both opened their own fronts to reveal their souls were also bright and eager. What was coming next was untested, unknown to them, but felt so right to go ahead with. Except that they needed Six to give the go ahead. They waited until Six looked to them, the artist raising himself on his elbows. "What's… What's wrong?" Three and Four between themselves. "You… Want me to choose? I don't know…"

Six's optics flickered between the twin Stitchpunks. "Umm… Maybe we could… All do it? Could three of us do it?" There was a relief that spread through the twins. Even if it didn't seem very possible, they were glad that Six eagerly accepted them both at once. This meant he wasn't concerned about the three of them together. They moved in a little closer and Three tried first. He slid in, putting his arms around the artist, and started to move their fronts together. To his surprise, Six grabbed ahold of Three's shoulders and tightly sealed them together.

Their souls clung to each other and Six squeaked in ecstasy. Three's optics flashed uncontrollably and he had to half-heartedly cover his optics. He didn't want to unintentionally hurt his partner's optics. They pressed together desperately, grinding together, metal touching metal soul bonded with soul. Four could only watch and eagerly tremble. He couldn't imagine how good it was, but was a bit too hesitant to make the step towards and try to entangle himself. His soul brightened as he watched two souls flicker and surge in response.

It was only when Six looked over to him that he got involved. Six's optics were dazed and he was panting, but he was able to briefly hesitate long enough to nudge Three back a little. He beckoned Four to join them. His hand grasped the twin's wrist and gave a gentle, leading tug. The Stitchpunk moved in as instructed and took posting beside his brother. Three tilted to let him move in; both of them more facing Six than each other. This slightly lessened the full impact that Three had felt before, but it replaced it with a warm sensation of its own.

It felt much more complete with both of them together. They both held onto Six, clinging close to him and riding out the sensation. At some point they had entirely lost Six; he was in a complete daze of passion. His fingers tore at the bedding, his back arch as he pressed into them, and his voice crackled with needy cries. It didn't take them long at all to build into some sort of climax. All three of them knew something was coming, but only the twins had an idea what it was.

It hit the overstimulated Six first. He tightened his grip, pressing back more firmly, and gasped as his soul was overwhelmed. He followed with a cry as his internal light shined brighter than ever. Right after his pleasure hit its peak, it started to wind down, and soon after Six collapsed onto the bed beneath him. The twins lasted a little longer, but then Three reached the pinnacle, and Four soon afterwards. The three Stitchpunks laid together on the bed. Six stayed in between the twins and looked a lot more exhausted than they were.

Somehow, they had managed to recover enough to turn their attention back upon Six. Four distracted himself with petting over the striped male's back, nuzzling into his stripes as he did so. Three was focused on something a little more precise. He lifted Six's chin and kissed him as Four once had. As before, Six eagerly kissed back, and seemed to willingly accept all the love that he could get. "Thank you," he gasped out as they lay together. "I think I understand it all now." His smile returned as his optics closed.

Three and Four covered him together and moved close to his body. They silently conversed for a few moments; mostly just to further relish in how wonderful the night had gone. From Six's reaction it didn't seem like this would be the only night either, or the twins hoped. They then lost the need for words and returned to holding the third Stitchpunk. All they needed was each other and the artist whom they both loved.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **Mable: The rest of the requests are going to be in order of when they were requested, so expect to see more 9 fics in the near future! I hope everyone enjoyed!**


End file.
